Naruto's Neglect
by Romoy12
Summary: This is a story about naruto being neglected and becomes very powerful with a little incest in some chapters okay. Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and i don't own Naruto i just write these stories okay
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's Neglect Chapter 1 Please guys this is my first story okay plz bear with me

One day a 4 year old naruto uzumaki namazakie was walking down the streets of konoah which will change his life forever So he began running down the streets because he was being chased again by a mob of villagers which was saying "Demon you should die" one shouted "Die already" another one shouted then they finally caught up to him and began to beat they were beating him he fell uncounsous and woke up in a grassy plain with many beautiful roses and flowers when he looked up he saw a white creature with ten tails swinging behind it which resembled hands and another with a white cloak with swirls at the back of he also had a staff which was black and some black orbs floating behind these were the juubi and the sage of the six paths hagormo(i can't spell it) then they said to him "Hello young child welcome to your mindscape" Hagormo said "My mindscape?" Naruto asked. "yes your mindscape i am Hagormo the sage of the six paths and this is Juubi the ten tails, we have been watching you and seeing how people treat you and we are digusted so we have decided to train you if you will allow us to that is will you" Hagormo asked "YES PLEASE"Naruto said. "Okay we will begin your training tommorow okay"Hagormo asked "Okay"Naruto asked Time Skip 6 Years Over the last 6 years naruto has obtained the rinnegan the mankeygo and the god eye and has mastered all of them along with a few other things he is about a god's level. He wore a black short sleave shirt and a black anbu pants with two long swords on his back with a black pair of ninja naruto awoke the morning he got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast and when he arrived downstairs he saw his father and mother:Minato and Kushina and his brother and sisters :Ashari, Mito and Nasumi which were already eating and talking so as he went for the door he heard mito say "Umm onii-chan where are you going" "Out"Naruto replied as he went out the door and they continued eating and talking.

This is end of the first chapter i promise the next chapter wil be better and longer 


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's Neglect Chapter 2 Last Chapter "Umm onii-chan where are you going"Nasumi then everyone turned to him waiting for an answer."Out" Naruto replied as he walked out the door and everyone returned to what they were doing before.  
'-Thought "Out load speaking ""Demon Speaking With Naruto 'Damn them so now they finally start remembering me for what they had done to be'He thought. 'Remeber naruto you have promised us that if we train you you will give them 5 chances to redem their selves'Hagormo reminded him. 'I remember hagormo'Naruto replied in his mind.'I just can't forget that day still it reminds me that they have forgot about me' Naruto told him FLASHBACK 'Hey tou-san can i start my training today please'Naruto asked his father.'Sorry naruto you will have to wait until you have been enrolled in the acedemy okay?'His father told him.'BUT WHY!?'Naruto shouted at him.'Naruto how dare you shout at your father!'His mother scolded him and sent him to his room.  
IN NARUTO'S ROOM 'Why is it always about the triplets, they never include me in anything i hate them'Naruto thought.'Naruto we will begin your training now okay but when we are finished training you you have to give your family 5 chances to redem themselves okay?'Hagormo told him.'Okay'Naruto thought 'Excellent'. And after that day he began training.  
FLASHBACK END Naruto was heading over to the forest of death or doom whichever and was going there to test his was the day naruto and his sibblings were going to enroll in the acedemy and to say naruto was feeling excited to see if his parents were going to train him like they said and also because he wanted to make some friends too.

The Next Day "ONII-CHAN IT IS TIME TO WAKE TODAY WE ARE FINALLY TO BE ENROLLED IN THE ACEDEMY" Naruto's sister nasumi shouted waking everyone up."Okay okay i will meet you downstairs after i get dreesed"Naruto replied "Okay"she said as she went downstairs truth be told she wanted to spend more time with her onii-chan more than anyone so did mito and menma naruto went downstairs he saw that is his mother was making breakfast which was bacon with eggs with pancakes,waffles,chicken,ramen, and fries (Sounds tasty right?) which he loved soo much so as she shared it out he quickly dug in as everyone was eating his kaa-chan spoke up"So naruto everything okay?" she asked him then turned to look at him waiting fo a response "Of course why you ask?" He responded "No reason" She replied "Okay" He said and then everyone continued eating.

Well that is the second chapter as i promised it is longer and better next chapter is problaby tomorrow or later 


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's Neglect Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter okay so on with it

START Timeskip 3 years Today naruto and his family were waiting for their jounin sensei's their team consists of (Sasuke,Sakura,Narumi,Menma ,Naruto and Mito). So they decided to talk meanwhile, while they were talking their jounins sensei's just ariived which is as follow Kakasi, Kushina and Mikoto(Naruto might just have sex with them notice i said may)."Team 7 meet us on the roof"Kakashi said as they left in a shunsin naruto grabbed his family and used his air shunsin to get on roof meanwhile "How did the dobe do that?"Sasuke said "I don't know but i bet you could better"Sakura said ON THE ROOF 'Wow naruto managed to use a shunsin and took only his family with what about the other two'Kushina thought just as sasuke and sakura walked in "Alright how about we get to know each other first name, likes, dislikes, dream i'll go first my name is kakashi hatake and my likes are none of your concern my dislikes i have many dislikes and my dream you don't need to know that"Kakashi said with an eye smiled 'Great we only learnt his name'everyone thought at the same time."You next"Kakashi said pointing to naruto "Okay my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namazaki, My likes are my family, ramen, reading, and history,My dislikes are people who try to hurt my family in any way, fan girls, revenge obsessed people and idiots, as for my dream you don't need to know"Naruto said, "Okay next "Kakashi said pointing to sakura."Okay my name is Sakura Harunao, My likes are *squeals looking to sasuke*, My dislikes are MENMA AND NARUTO!"Sakura said."I don't care bitch"Naruto said "NARUTO Language"Kushina scolded him "But mom-"But mom nothing am i clear" He was cut by kushina "Yes kaa-chan"Naruto replied "Okay now you"Kakashi said pointing to Menma "Okay My name is Menma Uzumaki-Namazaki, My likes are my family, my friends, and ramen, My dislikes are people who try to hurt my family and Sasuke"Menma shouted at the last part "Okay you now"Kakashi said pointing to Mito "Okay My name is Mito Uzumaki-Namazaki,My likes are my family , my big brother, Ramen,Training,and spending time with my onii-chan, My dislikes are People who try to hurt my family and Sakura"Mito said (Nasumi is the same so i'm skipping her to sasuke)"Okay lastly you"Kakashi said pointing to sasuke "Okay My name is Sasuke Uchia, My likes are Mito and Nasumi-chan, My dislikes are Naruto and menma, and a certain someone and my dream is to kill that person"  
Sasuke said "Okay so why do you like my sisters and me and my brother huh uchia because if so try to do anything wih my sisters i will personally kill you"Naruto said holding sasuke by the collar and sasuke was choaking at it "Naruto let him go now"Kushina said "Fine"He said dropping sasuke to the ground "Now it is time for the final test"Kakashi said "But sensai we already did the test in the acedemy"Sakura said "That was only a test to see if you are ready to be genin meet here tomorrow oh and don't eat breakfast"Kakashi said disappearing in a shunshin along with mikoto."Alright let's go home and do you two want to come over too i know your parents won't say as long as your with so what about you sasuke?"Kushina said "Okay"Sasuke replied "Let's go then"Kushina said and they all left AT THE NAMAZAKI ESTATAE "So onii-chan are you and menma-chan ready for our little incest?"Mito asked(Yes they have been doing incest i won't explain in detail as my arms are tired k) "Sure"He said and they began AFTER INCEST "That was amazing"mito said"im going downstairs" DOWNSTAIRS "Hey mom what is for dinner"Mito asked as sauske just stared at mito because he liked mito's short little skirt "We are trying something diffrent k"(Think of the best food you have ever eaten in your life)Kushina replied "Awesome"  
Mito said "Oh and what were the multiple noises i heard from your mito"Sasuke asked "None of your business"Mito said AFTER DINNER "Goodnight Mito and nasumi you will sleep with either menma or naruto or you can split up and make sasuke and sakura use your rooms okay"Kushina said "Okay we choose naruto's room because we were going to be there for tonight anyway because we and menma and naruto always have games night and other things too"Mito replied "Okay maybe you can make sasuke and sakura play"Kushina said knowing that after their night mito,nasumi,menma and naruto always have sex and because she her team to be friends "Okay"she said GAMES NIGHT "We win"Menma and Naruto said "No fair"Mito said TRUTH OR DARE " I dare you to sit in naruto's lap mito"Sakura dared mito "Really that's Easy"Mito said as she just got up and sat in naruto's lap "But your brother and sister"Sasuke said"There is alot you don't know about us like the noises that you heard was actually us having a incest session if you never knew"Nasumi said as they gasped "Nothing new and if you don't believe us just watch"Nasumi said as she went over to naruto pulled his flie and his dick popped out and she started sucking it and that enough was for them to believe it "So mito can you do that to me"Sasuke asked mito and she punched him and shouted "HELL NO ONLY NARUTO-CHAN OR MENMA -CHAN CAN HAVE SEX WITH ME AND NASUMI BITCH" "Okay sasuke and sakura you guys better get to bed okay"Naruto said wanting them to leave so he can bang his sisters into the ground "Okay "they said as they left and then they had their incest

SO THAT WAS CHAPTER THREE PREETY LONG RIGHT 


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto's Neglect Chapter 4

So sorry guys this time I fixed the story a little k on with the story

So the day has come for their genin exam first to arrive was Naruto dressed in a black top with anbu pants, his ninja shoes, two swords on his back and his kunai and shurikin. Second to arrive is sasuke dressed in his usual outfit blue top with white shorts and his kunai and shurikin and he thought' the dobe actually made it before him'. Third to arrive Menma dressed in something similar to naruto's outfit with only a few changes instead of black top he had a red top with anbu pants and he only has one sword and both he and Naruto has the Uzumaki symbol on their outfits. Fourth to arrive was Natsumi she was dressed in a short dress with a mesh looking thing on it only had reached her knees bend down a little and you could completely under her, her outfit is the same as Kushina's when she was small also she was a splitting image of Kushina when she was small with her gorgeous red hair she also had her kunai and shurikin too, Fifth was Sakura she was dressed in her usual pink dress which only her front and back her legs were exposed she also had her kunai and shurikin too and the last to arrive was mito she was dressed in a pink top with a short skirt her hair was also red along with the Uzumaki symbol on the back then the conversation began with sakura saying "Why are they so late" "I don't know" Naruto said "You think something happened to them" Sakura said "Please three S rank ninja not likely" Naruto said

Just then a swirl of leaves a yellow flash and a fire pillar revealed to show Kakashi, Kushina and Mikoto "Ready for the test" Kakashi said "Sure" They all said "Now the test is very simple all you have to do is catch these bells before the sun sets and who ever doesn't get a bell is going back to the academy" Kakashi explained while naruto has already figured it out 'It is teamwork' He thought and he thought right "3….2….1….GO" Kakashi said and everyone disappeared into the woods but not naruto "Umm we said go" Kakashi said "This test is about teamwork and also I want to test where I stand in the ninja world" Naruto said "Wow okay let's go" Kushina said "Wood style wood dig jutsu" Naruto shouted and every jounin there was thinking the same thing 'Wood release he must be joking' and then 3 wooden logs were diving in and out of the ground towards and they jumped and dodged it "Naruto you know wood release" Kakashi asked "Umm yeah why?" "Because that is incredible no one except the first hokage knows wood release" Kakashi said "I'll explain later now less talking more fighting FLAME CONTOL FLAME JUMPING JUTSU" Naruto called out 'WHAT FLAME CONTROL HOW STRONG IS HE' Everyone thought "We can't let that touch us or we are dead" Kakashi stated and everyone dodged the attack and it touched some trees and it burned to ashes in a matter of seconds. Then naruto said "Okay I had enough fun I will go back and tell the others the true meaning to the test and we will come for you" "Okay" Kushina said. And with that naruto jumped away

WITH THE OTHERS

"Hey guys the true meaning of the test is teamwork so I got a plan okay" Naruto said startling everyone because they had not seen him "Okay dobe tell us your 'plan'" Sasuke said "Okay here it goes Me, Sasuke and Menma will distract them and you three will get the bells okay?" Naruto told them "That is actually a good plan naruto I'm with you and sorry for mistreating you can you forgive me?" Sasuke said "Forgiven now let's go" Naruto said as the plan sat in motion Naruto attacked with his ten tails hand coming out of his back and it had hit Kakashi and Kushina Together and the Sasuke and Menma attacked Mikoto with " Fire Style Fire Ball Jutsu" Sasuke shouted "Water Style Tsunami Wave Jutsu" Menma shouted both attacks hit and then the girls grabbed all the bells and ran off and then when Kakashi, Kushina and Mikoto awoke they saw them with all the bells and said "Alright you all pass because you all worked together and that was the true meaning of the test congratulations from today were are officially team 7" Kakashi aid with pride "Alright naruto your plan worked" Sasuke said "Alright want to celebrate with food narutonii-chan is paying" Mito said "Okay" Everyone except naruto said "Why do I have to pay" He asked "Because you are the one who brought money" Mito said "Fine" He said going with them "Alright let us go tell lord hokage about this now" Kakashi said as they left in a shunshin

HOKAGES OFFICE

"Alright since everyone is here now let us here the ones who passed and didn't" Minato said

"Team 3 fail" One jounin said

"Team 4 fail" Another said

"Team 5 fail" One more said

"Team 6 pass" One said

"Team 7 pass" Kakashi said surprising everyone because he rarely passed anyone

"Team 8 pass" The third's son said (I don't remember his name k tell me in a review k)

"Team 9 pass" Kureani said

"Team 10 pass" Guy said

"Okay Kakashi, Kushina and Mikoto I want to talk with you after the meeting okay good" Minato said

AFTER MEETING

"So how are they" Minato asked "They are amazing sensei their teamwork is remarkable and I think the best is Naruto" Kakashi said with the others agreeing with him.

"What do you mean" He asked getting curious "Naruto is able to use wood style and even flame control along with the other elements sensei" Kakashi said "WOW THAT IS UNBELIEVEABLE- no one is supposed to know okay because I suspect If word gets out other villages might want to kidnap him for the use of their own village am I clear" Minato told them "Clear" They said "Good dismiss" He said and everyone leaved. 'Wow my son has inherited the first hokage's wood release and has also obtained the rare flame control wow' He thought

ALRIGHT THIS IS THE FOURTH CHAPTER LONGER AND BETTER PLEASE REVIEW OKAY


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto's Neglect Chapter 5

Hey guys as you have seen this chapter has come out a little earlier than expected okay and this longer than the rest and better okay enjoy and review

The next day naruto awoke and went downstairs to see his mother making breakfast for them it was 3:00a.m. In the morning and the thing in his mind was 'Why is kaa-chan up at 3 in the morning and why is she only in her panties and bra (No incest k) hmm' so decided to ask her "Umm kaa-chan why are you up in 3 in the morning and in your panties and bra?" "Umm uh ah Naruto umm it is because I always make breakfast 3 in the morning and I wore only these downstairs because I was feeling a little hot okay and why are you up in 3 in the morning anyway" Kushina said "Because I just woke up in 3 in the morning okay, so what's for breakfast?" He said "Pancakes, waffles and ramen" She replied "YAHH MY FAVOURITE!" Naruto shouted "Shhhhhh you might the rest of the family up naruto and here is your breakfast do you want syrup on your pancakes and waffles?" Kushina said "Sure" He replied. Then she poured the syrup on his food and he began eating, While he was eating he heard his sister Mito's voice "Ah good morning onii-chan and kaa-chan what is for breakfast is it pancakes with waffles and ramen" She asked hoping for a yes "Yes" Naruto replied "YAHH MY FAVOURITE" She shouted "Shhhh not too loud okay" Naruto told her "Okay" She said as he began to eat as well the rest of the family came downstairs and began eating and then Minato left for his duties while the rest left for training

AT THE TRAINING GROUND

"Okay now that everyone is here I got us 152 D-Rank missions for the month complete them in a month and you either get a C or B-Rank mission okay deal?" Kakashi said "DEAL!" They shouted "Okay let us begin" Kakashi said. And so they began doing the D-Ranks like walking dogs, cleaning houses and stuff like that

TIMESKIP 1 MONTH

"Alright you have been able to complete all 152 D-Rank mission within the month that means you either get your C-Rank or B-Rank mission today" Kakashi said "Awesome" They said "Okay let us get to the tower to request it okay" Kakashi said and they all nodded yes "Okay let us go" He said as they disappeared in a shunshin

HOKAGE TOWER

"Hokage-sama Team 7 requesting promised C or B-Ranked mission" Kakashi said "Okay I got here a C-Rank okay will you accept?" Minato asked "Yes Hokage-sama" Kakashi said "You are to escort a bridge builder to the land of wave make sure he reaches there and builds the bridge safely okay?" Minato said "Of course" Kakashi said "Okay send in Tazuna, Here is your client" Minato said "What is it that we got here five red-heads one of them looks hot and the other one looks ninja worthy a brooding kid and obsessed fan girl a black haired sexy woman and a scarecrow" Tazuna said "What I'll kill you" The three other red heads charged at him when naruto grabbed their collars with only one of his hands "No killing the client okay guys" Naruto said "Fine" They replied "Okay meet me at the gate in 3 hours" He said as he left and the others did too

AT THE NAMAZAKIE ESTATE

"Okay you all ready and packed?" Asked Kushina "Yes kaa-chan" They replied "Alright let's go" She said about to leave when naruto said "Wait it hasn't been 3 hours yet so can we have some 'fun' please" Naruto suggested "Hmm okay but no teasing okay?" Kushina said "Okay" They replied because naruto was known for teasing and leaving them for a few minutes ad them finish it which was sad for them because they liked it and then he decides to tease them "Let's begin" They said as they began]

AFTER INCEST

When they were finished they washed up and were at the gate know waiting for Kakashi to show 30 minutes later "Yo you all ready to go?" Kakashi asked "We have been ready for the past 30 minutes you know let's go already" Naruto said as they left

TIMESKIP 1 HOUR LATER

During the journey they had stopped to rest and saw a white furred rabbit and naruto thought 'Hey only when it is winter the rabbit's fur if supposed to be white what is going on here?' "Hey guys don't you think it is wired for a rabbit's fur to be white when it is spring and not winter" Naruto said "Hey yeah that is weird" Kakashi said and then "DUCK!" Naruto shouted and everyone ducked and a big sword speeded over their head and out came a man with a mask on his face "Hey you are Zabuza of the demon mist" Kakashi said "The same" He replied. Then he swung his sword at the three jounin and it cut them in half and then everyone cried except Naruto who just took on Zabuza with a sword fight.

Naruto swung his sword attempting to cut off Zabuza's head which he blocked then they continued like that until naruto knocked him unconscious and out of the forests came the three jounin and they said "Good job naruto I'm really impressed but the rest of you I can't believe you would just break down in the midst's of battle we need to up your training" Kakashi said "So Kakashi sensei what should we do with him- He was cut off when three senbon needles were thrown into Zabuza's neck and the owner's of them was a Hunter nin who said "Thank I have been trying to catch Zabuza for a while now" "No prob but can I have his head for bounty please" Naruto asked and then the hunter nin ran off "As I thought Zabuza's still alive that hunter nin didn't kill him at all" Naruto said "We will defeat him when we meet again okay naruto so let us continue our journey" Kakashi said

TIMESKIP 2 HOURS

Later they arrived at Tazuna's house where they met his wife Tsunami and she said "Hello welcome to the land of waves thank you for coming" "No prob we are just doing our job" Naruto said "You should all rest they are two rooms upstairs one with 4 beds and one with 4 beds also, Ladies in one room, Men in the other okay" Tsunami said "Okay" They said

LATER BED TIME

"Good night guys" The women said "Good night girls" The men said as they laid down in their beds and went to bed.

ELSE WHERE

"Haku you didn't have to hit me so hard with the needles" Zabuza said "Sorry but I had to make it believable" Haku said "Okay we will be attacking the bridge in 3 days that should be enough time for me to recover" He said "Okay" Haku said

THERE IS THE FIFTH CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKED IT BECAUSE I WORKED ON IT THE SAME NIGHT I DID CHAPTER 4 AND POSTED IT IN THE MORNING ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto's Neglect Chapter 6

HEY GUYS WHAT'S UP SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER MY MOM MADE ME GO TO CHURCH SO TODAY IS MONDAY AUGUST8, 2016 ENJOY

The next day Naruto woke up a little late. As he woke and hurried downstairs he saw none of his teammates or sensei so he saw and asked Tsunami "Hey Tsunami where is my teammates and sensei's?" "Oh they went out for training and they said when you woke up you must join them" She replied "Okay" he said as he went out the door. Naruto walked until he saw a clearing where Sasuke, Sakura and Menma were trying to run up the tree while Mito and Natsumi were trying to walk on water but kept falling in. "Hey guys so what are we going to be doing today?" Naruto asked "Oh naruto we are practicing to walk up the trees and walk on water using your chakra okay so you go on and try the tree and then the water okay?" Kushina said "Okay" He replied. So naruto went over to a tree and channeled chakra into his feet as he slowly walked up the tree surprising everyone that he did it in one try. "Good job Naruto now try the water" Kushina said "Okay" He replied. So he went over to where his sisters were and again channeled chakra into his feet as he slowly walked on water over to where Kushina and his sisters were now again surprising everyone "Wow Naruto you finished the exercises fast alright you can go and do some training of your own if you want" Kushina said "Okay" He replied as he went into the forest.

TIMESKIP 4 HOURS

It has been 4 hours since naruto completed the exercise and now naruto was deep in the forest where he breathing harshly because he was tired and pained in some areas so he decided to venture deeper into the forest. As Naruto went deeper into the forest he saw a woman who was picking herbs it seemed so he went over and said "Hello what are you doing so deep in the forest picking herbs" "Because it is someone I care about deeply and he is feeling rather not well today so I am picking some herbs for his medicine" The woman said "Oh okay my name is Naruto what's yours?" Naruto asked "My name is Haku nice to meet you Naruto and do you have someone you care about deeply" Haku said "Of course I have lots of person's who I care about deeply and wouldn't want anything bad to happen to them" Naruto said "Okay I will be going now bad to happen to them" Naruto said "Okay I will be going now see you again soon Naruto bye" Haku said leaving "Bye" Naruto said. So when Haku has left decided it was time he returned as well. So Naruto left the forest and was about to go through the door when he heard Hagormo say 'Naruto it is time you face the god Kaguya's brother Momoshicki (Or so I think he is called)' 'Okay' He thought back

TIMESKIP BATTLE BEGIN

"It is time I take the power now". And so the battle began Naruto using his god eye dojutsu and Momoshicki using Byakugan, The two went with the intent to kill the place where they were fighting had met it's doom the place was being wrecked into pieces Mountain peaks breaking ground shattering tornado's twirling and to top it off meteors falling and volcanoes erupting the place was now a hazard for chaos and in the end Naruto won and fixed the land and arrived at Tazuna's house in the morning like around 6 a.m. as he opened the door he heard "NARUTO WHAT WERE YOU DOING MAKING YOU ARRIVE SO LATE" Kushina fumed at naruto "Ummmm training" He replied quite scared "TRAINING YOU ACTUALLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT" She shouted with her hair swinging around her like the Kyubbi's tails "Okay I fell asleep jeez why are you so mad anyway?" Naruto said "Because I'm worried about you" She replied "Okay kaa-chan I promise I won't do it again" Naruto said "Thanks Sochi-kun" Kushina said.

THE NEXT DAY (ZABUZA'S ATTACK)

The next day while Naruto slept in again Kushina, Kakashi, Mito, Natsumi, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna went to the bridge to finish it. While Tazuna was building the bridge a thick mist rolled in and a giant sword fly passed their heads and through the mist were two figures the first Zabuza the second Haku "Zabuza you" Kushina said in rage for nearly killing her children and students "What do you want to kill me by all means come and do so if you don't value your life" Zabuza said and the fighting began with Kakashi and Kushina fighting with Zabuza and they were overwhelming him and power and strength mostly because it was a two on one fight while Haku was Fighting Mito, Natsumi, Sasuke and Sakura in an ice barrier with ice mirrors Sasuke trying to fight with fire style along with the rest

TIMESKIP 1 HOUR OF FIGHTING

Naruto just arrived and defeated haku with and aid of a fire and wind style jutsu and then he broke the ice barriers and went to aid Kushina, Mikoto (Sorry I had forgotten her) and Kakashi which were close to killing Zabuza and with everyone teaming up they defeated Zabuza fast and they defeated gato's army with Zabuza's help and then said goodbye to Tsunami and the little child and also Tazuna and went back to the village

The Hidden Leaf Village

"Finally we finished our first C-Rank turned to A-Rank mission yahhhhh!" Naruto said happily "Alright you can all head back to your homes now while we go report to lord hokage" Kushina said "Okay kaa-chan" Naruto said as he Mito, Natsumi and Menma went home "Okay said Sasuke as he left with Sakura following him trying to get a date with him. "Alright let's go" Kakashi said as he left in a shunshin with the others following him.

HOKAGES TOWER

"Lord Hokage Team 7 reporting for mission" Kakashi said as he told Minato everything what happened. "Okay so you are telling me that the C-Rank mission turned into a A-Rank mission before you knew it with Zabuza and the demon brothers also with Gato wow okay here is your pay 150,000 Ryo 15,000 for Naruto and the others same amount each and you guys keep the rest" Minato said "Okay and also can I have 6 applications for the chunin exams please" Kakashi requested "Okay here you go bye" Minato said as he handed Kakashi the 6 applications for the Chunin exams as Kakashi and the rest left to hand out the chunin exam "Okay guys here is your application for the Chunin exams that is if you want to participate that is" Kakashi said "Of course" Everyone but sakura said it as she saw sasuke said she said it too.

THE NEXT DAY

Today was when their individual training for the Chunin exams would begin Sasuke with Kakashi, Sakura with Tsunade, Menma with Jiraya, Mito with Anko, Natsumi with Shizune, and Naruto with Juubi on learning on how to transform into her and controlling her powers

TIMESKIP 2 MONTHS

By the time the training had finish Naruto had been able to transform fully into Juubi also could use her powers for demon form and he could also summon her. Natsumi could do all medical ninjustu now. Mito could do Anko's Snake moves and also she could summon the snakes and aim efficiently. Menma could do the Rasengan also he could summon the toads. Sasuke could do Chidori use his Sharingan efficiently and has speed and taijutsu down. Sakura could do Tsunade's Chakra infused attacks and also medical Ninjutsu. And they can also do so much more but you will have to wait until the Chunin exams start okay.

SO THIS IS CHAPTER 6 WHAT DO YOU SAY AWESOME OR DOES IT NEED IT FIXING IF IT DOES LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note

Naruto and his family got close when Hagormo promised to train naruto if he gave his family five chances to fix the gap between them okay and they did and that is how they got close and you guys may have noticed that every day I have been uploading new chapters that is because I write them every day okay enjoy chapter 7 which is going to be today August8, 2016 okay have fun reading the story we are going all the way to chapter 26 okay then I will start a new story


	8. Chapter 7

Naruto's Neglect Chapter 7

Hey guys I hope you enjoy this new chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto I just write the stories okay

TIMESKIP 2 MONTHS LATER

Today is the day when the chunin exams begin and our heroes are approaching the building where it is being held and met their sensei's along the way "Hey guys do your best" Kakashi said "Of course we will okay bye" Naruto said "Good luck" Mikoto said. Then they arrived at the building then they went to the second's floor and saw a boy dressed in a green jumpsuit with freaking HUGE eyebrows, then there is a girl with brown eye colour and lots of weapons and one with a big clear white pupil with bandages all over looks like a hyuuga "Hey why won't you let us pass" The one dressed in green said "Because you aren't prepared enough doofas" The chunin said. Team 7 saw them and the genjutsu and walked passed them until they heard "Hey where are you going this is the third floor" The hyuuga said "Umm no it isn't because we only went up 1 flight of stairs this is the second floor" Sasuke said "Hey that's right we were fooled by a genjutsu" The girl said. Just as they were walking away they heard "Wait what are your names" The hyuuga asked "My name is sasuke uchiha, this is Mito Uzumaki-Namazaki, this is Natsumi Uzumaki-Namazaki, Menma Uzumaki-Namazaki, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki-Namazaki we are Team 7" Sasuke said "Okay I look forward into fighting you and Naruto" The hyuuga said "Wait you didn't tell us your name" Menma said "Oh sorry I am Neji hyuuga, This is Rock Lee and Tenten we are team 11" He said as they all left. Team 7 had just arrived at the first examination. "Hey guys so you guys are here today" Someone said as team 7 turned around they saw all of their class mates Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino(Tell me in a review if I left out anyone okay) "Hey so how are guys going" Naruto said "Good you" Kiba said "Never been better" Naruto said "Hey can you guys keep it down please you are drawing attention to your selves" A sound ninja said "Who are you" Kiba said "I am Kabuto" Kabuto said "So how many times have you taken the exam or is this your first time?" Sasuke asked "11 times" He replied "Dude you must really suck" Kiba said "You could say that but I have information on everyone here on my cards" Kabuto said "Oh really give me information on Naruto Uzumaki-Namazaki" A sand ninja said "Oh okay you have the names more easier and who are you exactly" Kabuto asked "I am Gara of the sand these are my siblings Temari and Kankoro" Gara said "Okay so Naruto Uzumaki-Namazaki it says he has completed 152 D-Rank, 2 C-Ranks, 1 A-Rank and 1 C turned to S-Rank missions, He also has a dojutsu called the god's eye which is a combination of the Rinnegan, Sharingan and Byakugan together all of his ninja skills are SS-Ranked" Kabuto finished "Hey how do you know about my dojutsu no one but my team mates and my family knows of that" Naruto asked "Oh wait a sec I left out something he is also is related to Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju wow" Kabuto added "And to know of your dojutsu I watched you closely the time you went to the land of water which was close to where I was at the moment" He said "ALRIGHT EVERYONE TIME TO START THE EXAMINATION NOW" The instructor said "I am Ibiki Morino the instructor of the first exam here is your papers for the written exam now you must answer all questions BEGIN" He said and everyone begun "Hmmm this is really hard I have to cheat then" Naruto said as he activated his god's eye and copied off the smartest thing to copy off there the instructors paper and he finished in record time

TIMESKIP 10TH QUESTION

"Okay now it is time for the 10th question" Ibiki said "What tenth question" Temari said "The 10th question is to decide if you have the guts to pass I would like to say you all pass" Ibiki said as soon as a woman with purple hair with a trench coat also some mesh along her feet and upper body and she said "My name is Anko and I am the instructor for the second part of the exam…. Wow Ibiki why did you pass so much well it doesn't matter because when they finished the second part of the exam they will be barely any left" Anko said as they left for the forest of death "Now here are two scrolls the heaven and earth scrolls you have to obtain both and go to the tower to pass to obtain the other scroll you must find teams with the opposite scroll you have now begin" She said as they all left through their gates

WITH TEAM 7

"Hey Naruto there is a team with the earth scroll let's beat them and get it" Sasuke said "Okay" Naruto said. So they engaged "SHINRA TENSEI" then the team where met with a strong force with blew into a tree and knocked them out and they grabbed their scroll and left now they have both scrolls and with that they left for the tower and they arrived there and opened both scrolls and out came Iruka "Hey you guys you have already passed congratulations I am so proud of you" Iruka said "Thanks Iruka sensei bye I have to go home now" They said as they left "Naruto where are you going now" Mito asked "Home daw" Naruto said as he left for home "Okay" Mito said as she left with him along with Natsumi and Menma

AT HOME

Naruto and siblings arrived home to see their kaa-chan cooking dinner and they said "Hey kaa-chan we won both examinations" Mito said "Wow congratulations I am so proud of all of you" Kushina said as she brought them all into death clinging embrace "Thanks kaa-chan" Mito said struggling for air

SO THIS CHAPTER SEVEN HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT IF YOU DO PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
